disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Disney Create/@comment-10574075-20131025025539
Ok, this is the longest and stupidest ridle ever. Here it is: There were once 3 brothers, one day on the way to their grandmothers funeral their car broke down. Oh great, they all thought, and tried to fix the car but finally decided they had no idea what they were doing. The middle and youngest brother teamed up and forced the eldest to walk in search of a house where they could use a telephone to call a local tow truck. They were literally stranded out in the middle of nowhere-the landscape was barren and nondescript. The eldest brother walked for ages until suddenly he appeared before a large victorian home. Everything was pink. Thinking that this was a little strange, the brother peered down the road for possible neighbors, but he could see nothing at all. The picket fence lining the yard was pink, as was the gate. The path to the house was pink, the porch was pink. The door was pink. The shudders were pink. EVERYTHING was pink. He opened up the fence gate which screeched "Piiiinnnkkk!!" as he walked the path his footsteps barked "Pi-Pink Pi-Pink P-Pink!!". As he walked the porch steps they groaned "PPPink PPPink PPPink!!" Finally, with many "Pink" statements he made it to the door and knocked loudly, the door shouted back "PINK PINK" He waited a minute or two but no one answered the door. He decided it was best to go inside anway, they still needed to make a phone call. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it- it whispered softly "ppinkkk". He shouted into the home "Hello? Im just here to use your phone!" When he looked around the home, once again everything was pink. Pink furniture, Pink carpeting, Pink drapes, Pink walls. He figured the phone was in the kitchen so he walked in there, pink tile, pink cupboards, pink fridge, pink everything. He heard his stomach growl and decided to steal some food, plus the phone call could wait. When he opened the pantry there sat Raisin Brand and Frosted Flakes. He chose the Frosted Flakes and ate it happily. Back at the stranded car, the two brothers became angry, they both decided to search for their brother and for a phone. They walked for what seemed hours and soon discovered the giant pink house and figured their brother had gone there, as there was no other neighbors. The picket fence lining the yard was pink, as was the gate. The path to the house was pink, the porch was pink. The door was pink. The shudders were pink. EVERYTHING was pink. They opened up the fence gate which screeched "Piiiinnnkkk!!" as they walked the path their footsteps barked "Pi-Pink Pi-Pink P-Pink!!". As they walked the porch steps they groaned "PPPink PPPink PPPink!!" Finally, with many "Pink" statements they made it to the door and knocked loudly, the door shouted back "PINK PINK" They waited a minute or two but no one answered the door. They decided it was best to go inside anway, they still needed to make a phone call. One brother grabbed the doorknob and turned it- it whispered softly "ppinkkk". The other brother shouted into the home "Hello? We're just here to use your phone!" When they looked around the home, once again everything was pink. Pink furniture, Pink carpeting, Pink drapes, Pink walls. They figured the phone was in the kitchen so they walked in there, pink tile, pink cupboards, pink fridge, pink everything. The brothers both heard their stomachs growl and decided to steal some food, plus the phone call could wait. When they opened the pantry there sat Raisin Brand and Frosted Flakes. Both of them chose the Raisin Brand at ate it happily. They waited some time for their brother to show up, but he was strangely missing. The two brothers decided he had gotten a ride, so they used the phone to call a tow truck which took the two of them to their grandmothers funeral. Still they saw no sign of their brother, and never did again after that day. Whats the moral of the story?? *HINT* the house wasn't their grandmothers, and the eldest brother wasnt brutally murdered or anything like that.